


Fly or Fall

by aingeal8c



Category: due South
Genre: First Time, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-14
Updated: 2005-01-14
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aingeal8c/pseuds/aingeal8c
Summary: Will Fraser allow Ray's light to reach him?





	Fly or Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Fly or Fall

## Fly or Fall

  
by Angela  


Disclaimer: According to Alliance Fraser and Ray belong to them. The scenario they find themselves in belongs to them and me :)

Author's Notes: Thanks to Elanor for her help with this and her beta work. It's the first 'heavy breathing' scene I've written.   
Title of this story was inspired by the song Time After Time.   


* * *

Ray was simultaneously worried and angry as he raced up the stairs to the roof of the building. He and Fraser had been pursuing a suspect, a dangerous one. Ray had been knocked to the floor, winded and Fraser had gone on alone, without backup. In the few minutes it had taken for Ray to compose himself Fraser had gone after the suspect, chasing him up the many flights of stairs.  
  
The thing that worried Ray was that Fraser tended to get hurt when he was on his own. He had a knack for being injured when Ray wasn't around to protect him. There was the incident with Geiger and the knife, falling off the van, getting shot when Fraser briefly left Ray's side to get Gerard. One of the few times he had been injured when Ray was near was the shooting incident. Ray winced inside, he hated remembering that. Yet shooting Fraser and hurting him was nothing compared to the way Victoria hurt him emotionally. That was no comfort to Ray.  
  
He prayed and prayed Fraser would be safe. He loved him so much; he couldn't stand life without him. He had only recently admitted he was in love with his best friend, only after the trauma of Fraser losing his memory. It was a hard thing to realise but once Ray had seen it, it was perfectly obvious.  
  
He needed Fraser. He needed Fraser more than he needed himself. Of course he couldn't tell Fraser. Ray couldn't risk losing him. He'd done all the denial, anger, acceptance thing. He spent nights trying to get to sleep rather than paying attention to how to he felt. Unfortunately he couldn't stop thinking about Fraser and it appeared his body couldn't either. Late at night when Ray was on the verge of sleep, it made its desires very well known.  
  
What was it about him and Fraser? It was like they were two parts of the same whole. Wasn't it Ray who had said `together we're better than we are separately'? Only at this present moment they weren't together and that's what worried Ray. How could Fraser do this? Why did he have to risk his life as well as Ray's sanity?  
  
Finally Ray made it to the roof. He was panting but he barely noticed, his attention was fixed on what was in front of him. The scene he saw made his blood run cold. Fraser was there, hatless, standing dangerously close the edge of the roof. The suspect had a gun on him and was slowly forcing Fraser closer to the edge.  
  
"No!" cried Ray.  
  
The suspect saw him. What happened next was almost like slow motion to Ray. Turning his head to Ray the suspect smiled before reaching out and pushing Fraser off the roof. The suspect ran off but Ray hardly noticed.  
  
Ray's thoughts were not of pursuing his suspect but of rescuing his friend. He ran to where Fraser had been and saw him dangling by only one hand. A fall would mean certain death. This was so different to the time Fraser had followed the street urchin and murderer across the roof-tops. If he had fallen then he might have survived. In this situation there was only certain death. But Ray hadn't let him fall then and he wasn't going to let him fall now.  
  
Lying down so his friend's weight wouldn't pull him over too, Ray reached down for Fraser, trying to save his friend.  
  
"Grab my hand, Benny!" he called.  
  
"I can't, Ray," Fraser didn't want to put Ray in danger. Better he die than Ray. He loved Ray.  
  
"Dammit, Benny, now is not the time to decide you want to plunge from a building."  
  
Something in Ray's tone forced Fraser into action. He had to try, for Ray. He struggled to reach up. Finally he grasped Ray's hand with his free one. Agonisingly Ray held on. The pressure was extreme and his shoulder, arm and wrist all hurt but he couldn't let go, he couldn't let Fraser fall.  
  
"Give me your other hand," Ray almost ordered.  
  
Fraser complied with what Ray wanted.  
  
Now having two hands, Ray was able to pull Fraser up and onto the safety of the roof. He managed to sit up himself. It was fortunate that adrenalin worked so well.  
  
Panting, he and Fraser leaned against a small wall.  
  
"Thank you, Ray," said Fraser quietly. "Thank you."  
  
"I couldn't let you fall, Benny," Ray panted his response, an indication of the effort that had been involved. "I'm never gonna let you fall."  
  
"I know, Ray," Fraser replied. "I know."  
  
Later they went back to Fraser's apartment to recover. Ray was still shaking. He had so nearly lost Fraser. Again. If he had, he would have lost the chance to tell him how he really felt. What if he didn't get the chance? He wanted Fraser to be safe, be alive. Yet if Fraser found out how he felt and rejected Ray as a friend as well as anything more, Ray would have no way to be near Fraser, to keep him safe.  
  
Sitting at the table Ray stared down at his hands. They were clasped tight, a physical sign of his nervousness.  
  
"Benny," Ray began, looking up slightly, "you scared me today."  
  
Fraser had been standing up, sorting the dishes. Now, however, he turned to Ray and took the seat opposite. Ray had never really admitted to this before and it was alarming to Fraser.  
  
He loved Ray so much, it hurt that he caused negative emotion in Ray. He was in love with Ray and had been trying to deny it for months but since he had fallen off the van it had got harder and harder. He didn't want to cause Ray worry or pain. That was what was preventing him from telling Ray about his feelings.  
  
"I hate it that you scare me," Ray admitted. "Don't you realise how important you are to me? Geez, Benny, if anything happened to you......"  
  
Ray stopped, trying to control his emotions. He had barriers, just the same as Fraser. While most of the time he expressed his emotion there were those deep feelings that he kept to himself. He looked Fraser right in the eyes.  
  
"I have to tell you, Benny, before I go crazy." Ray tried to joke but his weak smile betrayed the fact he was nervous. "I love you, Benny. I love you so damn much it scares the hell outta me. I'm in love with you more than I've been with anybody. It's like...God, I don't know." Ray covered his eyes, trying to avoid what he was certain was a disgusted gaze.  
  
Fraser had been quiet through this. He hadn't realised how much he meant to Ray. He meant as much to Ray as Ray meant to him. He knew what Ray was trying to say and finally managed to articulate his own feelings. "It's like you're the other half of my soul," he said, so quietly it was almost a whisper.  
  
Ray heard it though and uncovered his eyes, looking into his partner's face, trying to read what he meant.  
  
"I'm in love with you, Ray. I....I have been for so long. I didn't realise, I didn't want to hurt you. You do so much for me, Ray. I didn't...I didn't want to lose you."  
  
Ray could see that he was being totally sincere. "You're not gonna lose me, Benny. Ever."  
  
Before they knew it they were standing up, walking toward each other and in each other's arms. They were always moving together, as if they were one.   
  
Ray and Fraser came together at exactly the same time and kissed. It was a simple kiss, just pressing each other's lips together. Though it was a sweet and beautiful action, it was not enough. They needed more.  
  
They both deepened the kiss, knowing what the other wanted. Fraser opened his mouth under Ray's and allowed a delightful exploration. Ray's tongue took in all that Fraser had to offer. His feel, his taste. It was amazing, Ray could not believe what he was doing. He barely believed it either when it was Fraser's tongue in his mouth, tasting him, feeling him. For a while it was as if they didn't need to breathe. All they needed was each other.  
  
Finally they did break the kiss and breathed.  
  
"I love you, Benny," Ray said.  
  
"I love you too, Ray, I do. Even when I hurt you, when I worry you, I will always love you. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't apologise, Benny, it's because of those things I love you. I get worried `cos of that. I love you for you, Benny, because of what you do. I just don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
"I can never be hurt while I have you, Ray. Even when I get injured I know I will be OK in the end because you're there. You save me, Ray. You saved my soul by shooting me, being hurt physically is nothing compared to the pain and hurt Victoria would have inflicted. You didn't let me fall into darkness. Just like tonight, you didn't let me fall."  
  
"Never," Ray replied.  
  
This seemed to set them off again and they got back to kissing. Ray hadn't realised what a fantastic experience kissing Fraser was. Fraser felt alive like never before. He had thought he had known true love and passion with a dark haired woman but not even that could compare with this. This was passion in sunlight. It was amazing how he could feel so much in simply a kiss.  
  
While Ray was distracted, Fraser, acting purely on impulse, began to remove Ray's clothing, as well as his own. Ray, however, soon noticed and took hold of Fraser's hands to stop him.  
  
"No, Benny."  
  
Fraser looked at him; hurt and confused. "No, Ray? Don't you...."  
  
Seeing the hurt in Fraser's eyes caused a lance of pain to Ray, he knew what Fraser was trying to say. "God yes!" Ray told him, before lowering his voice slightly and quietly stating, "I want to make love to you."  
  
"Then what's the matter, Ray?" Fraser asked, puzzled. This was something that both wanted, why was Ray stopping it?  
  
"Not like this, Benny," Ray said, making no effort to leave Fraser's arms. "Our first time... It's gotta be special."  
  
Ray wanted to get this through to Fraser. "I want you do this when you're thinking clearly OK? I want us to make love knowing exactly what we're doin'. I don't want us to lose sense of the world and end up shut in here for days just being desperate." Ray paused before telling Fraser his greatest fear. "I don't want us to be like you and Victoria."  
  
Finally Fraser understood. "With, Victoria, Ray, it was desperation. I was emotionally confused. She was.....bad..... for me Ray."  
  
"Exactly. I don't want you to make that mistake again," Ray cared so much about Fraser he didn't want them to make love out of fear. "We have to go slow, Benny. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
"Ray, I love you too," he said quietly.  
  
"Then wait, Benny," Ray smiled at him. "Tonight, let's just...I dunno...Let's just hold each other and sleep. You've had a traumatic experience, Benny. I don't want that to be the reason we get intimate."  
  
Ray was, as always, correct.  
  
"You're right, Ray," Fraser conceded. "With, Victoria....it was trauma that forced us together. I know I'm in love with you, Ray, I've known for a long time, but you're right. I want us to be together forever and that means not confusing our love with desperation."  
  
Mistakes made now could ruin their relationship. Now they had reached that level they had to be careful. This was the final step. The point where their relationship would reach the state it would remain in for the rest of their lives.  
  
"Exactly," Ray agreed. "We cool off for a bit. If we love each other, which we do, we've gotta be willing to wait for it to be right. It's gonna be special, Benny, I know it is. We're changing our lives here."  
  
"It is a big step," Fraser admitted. "I've wanted to take it for a long time, Ray. But I'm tired; rest would be the best thing."  
  
They were tired. It had been an emotionally and physically draining night. Rest would see them ready to take the step without fear or desperation.  
  
Ray yawned and had to take one of his hands from its place on Fraser's waist to cover his mouth. "Me too, Benny."  
  
"But you will stay tonight?" Fraser asked. He didn't want to be apart from Ray, not now.  
  
"Of course I will, Benny, course I will," Ray told him.  
  
Gently they lay on the bed. They hadn't let each other go at all. They didn't want to breakthis...connection. Falling asleep quickly they looked so peaceful together. They waited to see what the morning light would bring.  
  
What it did bring was kissing, cuddling and general affection. They lay in bed for some time before Ray had to get up. Fortunately it was the weekend so they would have the opportunity to explore their relationship without the pressure of work. Ray still had to go and see his family though. He didn't want to worry his mother.  
  
Fraser understood. Ray's absence gave him time to evaluate things.  
  
He knew he loved Ray. He knew. In fact he had never been so certain of anything in his entire life. Victoria had been....he still wasn't sure what she had been. He knew he had strong feelings for her, but he hadn't known her. He thought he had but in truth she was a shadow, darkness. Extraordinary circumstances can lead to extraordinary feelings. They had clung to each other in order to survive but once that was over Fraser had found it hard to let go. They had needed desperation to bring them together. They had been together on the edge of death but they had never been together with life.  
  
Ray had been life. They had seen death but they had faced life together. From the first time they met there was something indefinable there. It was connection forged through friendship and mutual respect. It grew, became deeper. Fraser had only recently begun to realise how deep this connection ran. Here, right in front of him, had been his soul-mate. Fraser had dismissed such ideas before but in truth that's what Ray was. Alone we're incomplete....that's what Ray had said and he had been right. All along they had been two halves of the same whole, drawn together through fate or destiny or some such other thing.  
  
He'd tried to find love in all kinds of dark places. Perhaps punishing himself because he didn't think he was worthy of such a gift. He'd always felt he was supposed to suffer in love. That was what Victoria had done to him. She had been his first real experience with a woman. He'd assumed he must love her. Yet her darkness had affected him and caused him ten years of delusion. When Victoria had come back a gain he'd gone into the darkness. Fortunately Ray had been there and, through Ray, Fraser had found the light again.  
  
Women for Fraser would always be darkness. Perhaps it was because of Victoria but perhaps it was not. He wasn't supposed to love a woman, his soul-mate happened to be a man. Fraser didn't care about that. He could never love a woman the way he loved Ray. Victoria had shown him that. He hadn't been running to her. He had been running from his betrayal of Ray. He loved Ray and he had hurt Ray. How could he face him after that? He had still been convinced he could not be happy in love. So he'd tried to find darkness again. Thank God, Ray had kept a clear head. Without Ray, Fraser could have lost his soul to a dark haired woman who didn't know love from hate.  
  
He owed Ray so much and he rarely expressed it. That would have to change, he thought. Without Ray, he wouldn't have survived in Chicago. Without Ray, he would have ruined his life and lost his soul. Without Ray he would never have been able to know true love. Often it seemed he took Ray for granted. Fraser wasn't sure that Ray knew just how important he was, how much he really meant to Fraser. Fraser tried to show Ray in the way he treated him. He acted differently toward Ray than any other person. He hoped Ray understood what he was trying to get across. Maybe he had, maybe he hadn't but he made a promise that he would make sure Ray knew Fraser loved and cherished him like the other half of his soul.  
  
All that would start tonight, mused Fraser. He was glad Ray had the sense not to give into to wild passion; it didn't do any good for Fraser. Now right in front of him was a chance to atone. It was a chance to make things up to Ray, as well as a chance to make a fresh start for himself. He would put the past behind him. Fraser had a slight smile on his face with these thoughts as he reached into the cupboard and pulled out some candles. This time there would be no mistake.  
  
Some time later, when everything was in place, true to his word Ray returned. It was dark outside by this point. The candles in the apartment made it far lighter than it might be otherwise. Ray commented simply that it was a nice touch. Ray knew the significance of tonight. It would be fresh start for him too.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Benny," he said, as he hugged Fraser with all his might. "I couldn't get away."  
  
"You are popular with your family. They didn't mind your leaving?"  
  
"I told Ma I was going out. She was OK about it, not thrilled, but I had to be with you. I haven't seen you all day. Thank God it's the weekend huh?"  
  
Fraser nodded.  
  
"You've been thinking?" Ray asked.  
  
"Yes, I have."  
  
"About...."  
  
"You," Fraser smiled, "well not just you. I needed to work some things out."  
  
"Did you?" Ray asked, hoping the answer would be yes.  
  
"Yes, I did and I've come to a decision," he paused, "I want to make love with you, Ray," hesaid as he claimed Ray's lips in a kiss.  
  
The kissing lasted some time while Fraser managed to start to undress Ray as well as himself. Ray was eager too and was no less enthusiastic as he helped.  
  
Finally they were both naked, kissing each other hard.  
  
"You're beautiful," Ray whispered, "I can't believe it. You're perfect."  
  
"No, Ray. You're the beautiful one, inside and out," Fraser replied, in between kisses.  
  
But that was no longer enough. Fraser stopped for a moment and led Ray to the bed, holding him tightly.  
  
Ray knew what was going to happen but he had to make sure.   
  
"Benny, you sure? I mean are you thinking straight?"   
  
It was very hard for Ray to be asking this. He was getting more aroused by the second and Fraser was no different. But Ray had to be sure. He knew Fraser was inexperienced, despite Victoria, and he had to be sure Fraser knew what they were doing.  
  
"Are you scared, Ray?"  
  
"I'm scared for you, Benny. I've seen what love does to you. I don't want you to get intimate with me and lose yourself. Yes I want us to make love but not if the cost's too high."  
  
"The cost?" Fraser was puzzled.  
  
Ray looked at the candles, "Victoria nearly cost you your soul. I wanna be sure you know what you're doin'. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, Benny, and hopefully afterthat. I'm talking forever."  
  
"Ray, I want forever too. I know you're thinking I can't love any other way and maybe I can't but I've made the choice to love you forever. You are everything I want. More than that, you're everything I need. There is a connection between us Ray, one I feel even when we're apart."  
  
"I know," Ray's words weren't casual in the least.  
  
"You feel it too?" Fraser had hardly dared hoped.  
  
Ray nodded. This answer strengthened Fraser's resolve.  
  
"Ray, I want to do this now, because I love you. We're connected in so many ways. I want us to strengthen that connection. I want us to connect on the most intimate level possible," he couldn't stop a slight blush, "I won't be doing it out of desperation. The past day I've thought, really thought, about how I feel about you. I'm so in love with you, I want to commit to you. I want to feel that love. I'm not afraid any more, Ray. I know you won't let me fall."  
  
With that Fraser silenced whatever Ray was likely to say in response by kissing him. Alreadynaked, there was no reason to continue the preliminaries. Slowly he managed to manoeuvre Raytoward the bed. Fraser was not entirely sure what he was going to do. He just had a feeling that when the right moment came he would know.  
  
The candles twinkled gently. He had made love by candlelight before. The time Fraser had thought he was in love with Victoria. He'd thought he was making love to her. It had been dark that time, apart from the candles. Yet the light of the candles had not fed Victoria. Her darkness had already consumed her and threatened to consume him too. Fraser decided this time would be different. Ray was light, all the light he needed. He and Ray making love in the same circumstances would finally help ease his fear, it would banish Victoria, the demons would be gone and it would require no more light that Ray himself supplied.  
  
Ray landed on the bed with an umph! Fraser had landed firmly on top. Looking up at Fraser, Ray had such a look of love in his eyes. He had a happy grin.  
  
"Hey," he whispered, as he reached up to caress Fraser's cheek.  
  
Fraser didn't answer in words but took hold of Ray's hand. Bringing it to his lips, Fraser gently kissed before placing it back down on the bed.  
  
Ray looked at Fraser. He decided it was best to let Fraser take the lead, to decide how comfortable he was. Ray was having a hard time controlling himself. He could feel Fraser's erection against his own and it was possibly the most erotic thing he'd felt in his life. Still he had the feeling Fraser was up to something.  
  
He was quite correct. Fraser kissed him deeply before slowly moving down his body. He wanted to imprint every part of Ray into his memory. This was their first time; the first of many,Fraser wanted to remember every second.  
  
He started by kissing Ray's collarbone. For some reason he felt the need to lick Ray's neck, so he did. He decided to use all his senses and buried his nose in the crook of Ray's neck smelling him as deeply as he could. There was something arousing about Rays scent alone.  
  
Ray just smiled and gave himself over to the sensations. Fraser was tasting him, kissing him, licking him. Ray was amazed at how open Fraser was being.  
  
Fraser nuzzled Ray's chest. It had a light covering of hair, so different to his own. Fraser rubbed his cheek on it, enjoying the texture before continuing his explorations.  
  
He noticed a nipple and placed a gentle kiss on it. Ray responded by bucking slightly. It was a sensitive area. Fraser then gave it a gentle lick and elicited a similar response. Now feeling more confident he took the nipple in his mouth and sucked slightly before giving a gentle nip. Ray's moans and physical actions showed how successful this particular action had been so Fraser went and did the same on the other side. He also took the opportunity to inhale more of Ray's scent.Part of him was loath to go further down but Ray was starting to get painfully aroused so Fraser thought it best to continue.  
  
He kissed, licked, nipped and smelt his way all the way down to Ray's groin. Every inch of skin was captured in an image in Fraser's mind. It reminded him of light. Now with a slight sheen of sweat it seemed as if it was glowing, as if they didn't need the candles. As if it was giving off a light of its own.  
  
Ray could not remember being so happy before. He was glad he could see what Fraser was doing. He had wanted to be able the details and that meant seeing everything that happened between them. It was a beautiful thing to see Fraser caught up in finding new territory, exploring it for the first time.  
  
Finally Fraser had reached Ray's groin. He could see Ray's cock almost painfully aroused. It was a sight to behold he thought. It was circumcised as Fraser had expected but he had never thought he would describe that part of Ray's anatomy as beautiful but it was. There it was, like a shaft of light.  
  
So Fraser decided the best thing to do would be to take that shaft of light. To take it in so it could light his own soul. He had never done such an act before, or had it done to him but he knew he could do it.  
  
Ray had seen Fraser eyeing his cock. Ray could hardly believe what Fraser was going to do. Yes, he wanted it but he wanted to be sure Fraser wanted it. Yet looking at the awe and need on Fraser's face Ray couldn't deny this was what Fraser wanted to. More than that it was something he needed to do.  
  
"Benny, whatever you want," Ray said.  
  
So Fraser's mouth descended on the organ causing a huge moan from Ray "Oh, Benny!"  
  
At first Fraser had only engulfed part of it but he tried to get and more inside his mouth. Gently he swirled his tongue around the sensitive tip and Ray bucked but restrained himself so he didn't force himself into Fraser's mouth. To be honest Fraser didn't care in the slightest. Finally he had managed to get most of it in his mouth. He began to move back and forward along the length, back and forward. Taking his time, sometimes he teased with his tongue.  
  
"Yeah, Benny, mmmm," was Ray's only response. So amazed was he, he could hardly get the words out.  
  
Ray was so close. He had been moaning and trying to encourage Fraser who had heard the noise rather than the words. Now he heard, "Benny, I'm gonna come."  
  
Fraser smiled and took his mouth away for a brief moment.  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
Then he plunged back onto Ray's cock taking pretty much all of it and sucked hard.  
  
That did it and Ray came with a cry of "Benny!"  
  
Fraser swallowed as much as he could. He was swallowing Ray's love, Ray's light; he was cleansing his soul of darkness.  
  
Ray felt like nothing on earth. He was holding onto to earth as much as he could but even as he did so he felt he was floating on a wave of love.  
  
When he came back down to earth he was aware Fraser was on top of him staring at him. It was as if he was asking approval. He was also aware Fraser has not been satisfied. This was fine as Ray planned on doing something about that.  
  
"Hey," Ray whispered.  
  
"Ray," breathed Fraser, who was unsure what to say. Should he ask how it was? Or was that impolite?  
  
"It was fantastic, Benny," Ray reassured him, reading Fraser's mind.  
  
"I'm glad," Fraser couldn't be aware of the dopey grin on his face.  
  
Ray too had a grin but it was a wicked grin. "My turn," he said and rolled on top of Fraser.  
  
Fraser was almost trembling at knowing what was to come. He was nervous and tried to communicate this to Ray.  
  
"Ray. I'm ....I mean..."   
  
"Do you want this, Benny?" Ray asked.  
  
"Yes," Fraser was panting slightly, "I want you to make love to me."  
  
"Good, 'cos that was the plan."  
  
"That's alright then," said Fraser, who suddenly found himself assaulted the feel of Ray's mouth of his. Feeling Ray's tongue caressing just this small part of him caused him to almost overload with pleasure but Ray hadn't finished yet.  
  
He decided to follow what Fraser had done. He could hardly believe he was making love with Fraser but it felt natural, right, there was no doubt at all, from either of them.  
  
So Ray began his own exploration. He smoothed his hands down Fraser's chest, loving the feel of his skin. He took a nipple in his mouth and bit it while caressing it with his tongue. Fraser seemed to like that judging by "Oh, Ray." Ray didn't linger long. Fraser was so close Ray knew he couldn't hold out forever.  
  
Finally he reached his destination, Fraser's cock, uncircumcised, foreskin back slightly to reveal the tip covered with precum. Ray took in his appreciation for a moment. But Fraser's "Please, Ray," got him back to his goal.  
  
Ray wasted no time in taking Fraser deep and sucking. He hadn't done this before but he had a rough idea of what to do.  
  
Fraser was amazed. He was being loved by light, in light. It had never happened before. Yet there was something bothering him. Despite the fact he was close and the fact Ray was bringing him ever closer he couldn't just let go. What if he spiralled into darkness again? What if he fell?  
  
Ray realised Fraser was scared. So he stopped his task for a moment. "It's OK, Benny, let it go. I won't let you fall."  
  
Fraser nodded.  
  
As soon as Ray was back in position no further stimulation was needed. Fraser let go and came.  
  
Fraser felt himself flying, not just floating but actually flying. He was flying on a beam of light, of Ray's light. They were together in a beautiful way. Fraser felt loved, cherished and safe. Slowly he floated down from the light back to earth.  
  
Ray carefully swallowed. He liked Fraser's taste. Funny how tasting things was Fraser's talent.  
  
Ray made his way back up to Fraser's face. His eyes were closed as he took on the last of his orgasm. Smiling, Ray gently kissed Fraser on the lips. This stirred Fraser who pulled Ray down. Fraser then adjusted himself so he was lying on Ray's chest. Fraser breathed in deeply.  
  
"You OK, Benny?" Ray asked as he knew how affected Fraser was.  
  
Fraser was tired but responded, "You don't let me fall. Now you've helped me to fly."  
  
He tightened his hold on Ray. "I so happy, Ray. Please don't ever let me go. Don't leave."  
  
"Hey. I will never let you go," Ray replied, caressing Fraser's face and then moving to stroke his back. "I'm never gonna leave you. I love you. Even if I'd died tomorrow I'd haunt you for the rest of your life. I'm never gonna be apart from you. We're a part of each other. I couldn't let you go even if I wanted to."  
  
"I never want you to. I love you," Fraser sighed, happily.  
  
"I know, I know. Alone we're incomplete......"  
  
"Together we're better than we are separately," Fraser finished with a yawn.  
  
"We are so in love with each other."  
  
"But we're safe. You keep me safe."  
  
"We're safe, Benny. We've got each other."  
  
"Safe. Loved. Happy." and with that Fraser dropped off to sleep. He looked so peaceful.  
  
Ray decided to take a moment to think first, tired as he was. Only now was the full responsibility of loving Fraser becoming clear but Ray didn't care. This man had missed so much in life and proper love was one of those things. Ray was determined to give that to him. He and Fraser were alike in a lot of ways, most of them good. It was true what Ray had said, they were a part of each other now. Ray knew he would do anything to keep that part of him happy. Fraser and he were supposed to be together, in some way it had been destined. Through each other they found their strength. Fraser believed in him. He believed in Fraser.They would be together, always, of that Ray was certain. Safe in this knowledge he allowed sleep to claim him, looking forward to his future with the man who lay, safe, in his arms.  
  


  
 

* * *

End Fly or Fall by Angela 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
